Talk:Alola Starter Pokémon Battle Royale/@comment-24780629-20170211034036
Hmhmhm... Let's see. >most of Primarina's arsenal relies on her voice Ah, yes, all two or three? Hyper Voice, Disarming Voice and Sing? I CAN see the Sing part being a bit of a problem, yes, but it still has access to Moonblast, Hydro Pump, and Bubblebeam, in which Bubblebeam can take out a third of Incineroar's health. >it also removes her main mode of land transport, bubbles Okay, I haven't been watching the anime, and the games don't really help, but when was it confirmed that Primarina needs to jump on bubbles to get its 60 base speed? The SAME speed as Incineroar? The only thing they said about its bubbles is that it can control them and make them explode. >special defender while all other are physical attackers Okay, I give you this, but on the contrary, the only move that could have ohko'd Prim is Thrash from Incineroar... who killed it, which has a chance for Incineroar to attack Decidueye with it, doing effectively nothing. >now it's decidueye vs incineroar okay, okay, lets debate this one >you can see how they counter each other if you know anything about long range vs short range, long range tends to win, but I won't use THAT argument because I know that Fire/Dark vs Grass/Ghost is NOT favorable for the later i nany situation >when incineroar lands a hit on decidueye, it would be deadly now that IS TRUE, however, quoting TheSoulofMelemele below, "the outcome is heavily dependent on where the three are fighting". You chose a arena for this fight, a closed off space which favors Incineroar. If this fight was fair, it owuld take place in a field with some shrubbery for Decidueye to hide in, a plain area for Incineroar to chase down and fight in, and a small lake for Primarina to be in. You even said this. "Decidueye likes to fight from afar and hide, but in a closed ring, he wouldn't be able to hide for long. >Decidueye holds speed advantage, but Incineroar can change that with Scary Face. That is true, no way I can refute that, however... >Decidueye loses it's calm quickly in stressful situations, and Incineroar can take advantage of this with Swagger I guess you can make the stretch from stressful to a sneak attack, which is what they specified on the website, but not some tiger man saying "Hey you're pretty good". And here's my problem with this whole thing. Not. Even. ONCE. Did you have Decidueye use Feather Dance. A move that cripples Incineroar SO bad that it probably should've been the first out. But since you had the environment as a reason for the outcome, lets talk about Decidueye's speed and stealth. You had the stands cleared halfway through the battle, so Decidueye could have usen the dark stands to its advantage for stealth, hell, it could jump up to the megatorn TVs above the ring and shoot from there. Unless Incineroar can jump that high, I don't think it'd win. Edit1: For those who may say FD needs to be near the opponent for it to work, here's Fletchling using it far away from its opponent http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:Chester_Fletchling_Feather_Dance.png